En mi corazón
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Pueden pasar muchos años, y nosotros ya no ser los mismos, pero tú siempre estarás en mi corazón. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Criss-nyan]


_**Criss:**_ _¡Feliz cumpleaños, chica! Ya sos toda una oba... ¡Digo, digo! One-san (? Jeje... Espero que la pases muy lindo :3 Te lo merecés._

 _La verdad, si no fuera porque a Disney se le ocurrió pasar viejas películas yo tendría el cerebro seco, ya que la idea lo saqué de Tarzán, más específicamente de la canción "En mi corazón tú vivirás" de Phill Collins._

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: Kagerou Project_** _no me pertenece._

* * *

 _En mi corazón_

* * *

Se despertó pesadamente, sin realmente entender qué le había pasado, hasta que sus memorias lo invadieron.

 _Por supuesto, colapsé de nuevo_.

Suspiró, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Mínimo dos horas, seguro. ¿Quién lo trajo al hospital? Lo más probable que fuera Kenjiro-sensei, como de costumbre.

Pensó en sus amigos, ¿estarían preocupados? Cuando los volviera a ver se disculparía por asustarlos.

¿Y Takane? ¿Cómo estaría ella? Eran compañeros de clase después de todo, seguro se había asustado muchísimo, más porque la dejó sola. Lo más probable es que estuviera enojada con él, no la culparía si así fuera.

La verdad es que también se enojaría un poco, pero con él mismo. Odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba preocupar a todos sus amigos. Odiaba no poder decir "estoy bien, me recuperaré" porque sabía que no sería así.

Odiaba no poder proteger y cuidar a quienes amaba.

―Oh, Kokonose-kun, ya despertaste ―sonrió el doctor Mashiro entando a la habitación―. Tienes suerte de que no fuera muy grave. Tranquilo, en unos días volverás a tu casa.

El pelinegro asintió, mientras veía al profesional revisar sus signos vitales.

―Bien, te dejaré para que descanses. Luego vendré a hacerte unos análisis. ―Anunció saliendo del cuarto.

Haruka decidió hacerle caso. No tardó mucho en caer dormido.

 **~*~ஐ** **~*~**

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, ya más fresco y descansado, notó que estaba atardeciendo.

Se giró a un costado, buscando su libreta de dibujos para plasmar el bello paisaje, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con alguien.

 _Takane..._

Ahí, dormida sobre su cama en una posición algo incómoda estaba ella.

La luz del atardecer la alumbraba suavemente, acentuando su cabello negro y su cara dormida.

 _Se ve linda..._

La imagen era hermosa, digna de una pintura, sin embargo Haruka no necesitaba dibujarlo para no olvidarlo, pues se le había grabado en la memoria, por siempre.

No lo había notado, pero ella le sostenía su mano con algo de fuerza y, encuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca iluminación, pudo ver que en sus mejillas había unos cuantos surcos de lágrimas ya secos.

 _"Estuvo llorando... ¿por mí?"_

Haruka sintió mucha pena por verla llorar y lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarle la mano, como ella.

―Tranquila, Takane, yo estoy aquí y no me iré. ―Sabía que no lo escuchaba, pero aún así lo dijo, simplemente porque tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Posó su mano libre sobre su cabeza y la acarició un poco, solo porque sí.

Takane se removió un poco ante su toque y acabó despertando.

―¿Uh? ¿Haruka? ―el nombrado sonrió en respuesta. La chica tardó un poco en entender―. ¡Wu-Wua~! ¡Lo siento, no quise!

Haruka rio ante eso.

 _Takane sonrojada se ve muy linda_.

―No, espera ―su rostro se enserió de repente―, más importante, ¡¿cómo estás?!

―Bien. No es nada grave.

―¡¿Bien?! ¡Nada de eso, me tenías preocupada, idiota! ―Haruka rio un poco ante el actuar de ella, pero se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar la palabra mágica "preocupación".

Sonrió apenado y bajó la cabeza.

―Lo siento mucho... De verdad no quise preocuparte.

Takane chasqueó la lengua.

―Ahg, bueno ―admitió, pero luego susurró―: Me alegra que estés bien...

Haruka sonrió por el gesto.

―¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? ―Preguntó suavemente, ya era de noche por lo que ella no podría quedarse por mucho más tiempo.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, él no quería que se fuera.

―Sólo un rato ―dijo ella mirando la hora―. Vine como a las cinco y son las ocho.

―Lo siento, te aburriste y te quedaste dormida. ―Susurró con pena.

―Nah, de todos modos no dormí lo suficiente anoche. ―Se excusó.

―Pero por mi culpa...

―Calla ―lo interrumpió bruscamente ella―. No es tu culpa. No fue tu culpa colapsar ni quedarte dormido. Ni siquiera es tu culpa estar enfermo. ¡Deja de culparte por todo! ―Lo último, que lo dijo casi gritando, dejó a Haruka pensando.

 _Lo sé... Soy demasiado problemático._

Sin embargo, lejos de lo último que pensó, sonrió, genuinamente agradecido.

 _Apesar de tu enfermedad siempre estás buscando reconfortarme, como si yo necesitara de ayuda, y tal vez lo hago..._

 _Eres realmente atenta y amable_.

―Gracias, Takane. ―La pelinegra se lo quedó mirando raro antes de reacionar y gira la cabeza precipitadamente, roja como un tomate.

―¡N-No digas esas cosas! ¡No es para tanto! ―exclamó. Haruka rio ante su respuesta―. Simplemente que de niña decía algo parecido... Hasta que mi abuela me frenó el carro. ―Confesó tímidamente.

 _Puede que nuestras enfermedades sean muy diferentes, pero nuestro sentir hacia ellas son los mismos._

 _Por dentro somos iguales_.

―Bien, es tarde y no quiero darle un infarto a mi abuela. Debo irme ―dijo tomando sus cosas y arrimándose a la puerta―. Mañana vendré a traerte lo que demos. Descansa.

Haruka asintió en silencio.

―Hasta mañana, Takane. ―Ella respondió el saludo con la mano y se marchó.

De repente se sintió solo, terriblemente solo, y deseó tener un cuerpo que fuera más fuerte, o no tan inútil al menos. No sólo para no volver a enfermarse, sino también para proteger porque había veces en las que tenía extraños presentimientos, pocos, pero lo aterraban.

Y eran de que todo iba a cambiar de repente.

Era en estos ratos de soledad que tenía en cada estadía en el hospital que se ponía a pensar sobre eso. Y lo sentía como una terrible tortura.

Pero también estaban sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos, los que les costaba incluso admitir para sí, los que lo atormentaban.

Todos, sin excepción, iban especialmente dirigidos a Takane.

Haruka se había dado cuenta de eso hace tiempo, pero aún le costaba admitirlos, principalmente porque ella podía no sentir lo mismo, y aunque lo hiciera sabía que no habría mucho tiempo para ser "felices." No a él, por lo menos.

Sin embargo, cada vez que la veía, no podía ignorar esos sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes.

 _Lo siento Takane, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti._

Se dio cuenta, tal vez muy tarde, de que nunca podría olvidarla, porque ella, Takane, su compañera de clase y mejor amiga, ya formaba parte de él, de su ser.

Sabiendo que probablemente no llegaría a confesárselo, sólo esperó, y deseó, que sus sentimientos le llegaran.

 _Pueden pasar muchos años, y nosotros ya no ser los mismos, pero tú siempre estarás en mi corazón, Takane._

Fue el último pensamiento de Haruka mientras iba quedando dormido.

Por lo menos esa noche no tendría su recurrente miedo a no volver a ver el amanecer.

* * *

 _Bien, Criss y todos aquellos que lleyeron el fic, ¡espero que les haya gustado~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
